1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bike and motorcycle padlock, particularly to one consisting of a lock core rod, at least one connecting rod and a locking rod pivotally connected together, able to be collapsed for storing conveniently and expanded for use quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bike and motorcycle padlock 1, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a shackle 11 and a lock cylinder 12 combined together. The U-shaped locking rod 11 has one end formed with a locking member 110 to be inserted in the lock core hole 120 of the lock cylinder 12 to lock the bike and motorcycle padlock 1. To unlock the padlock 1, a key is inserted in the keyhole to turn the lock core for releasing the locking member 110 of the shackle 11 and then remove the padlock 1 away from the bike.
Although convenient to be locked to a bike for prevention of burglary, the conventional bike and motorcycle padlock having the shackle 11 and the lock cylinder 12 formed integral cannot be collapsed, requiring a large space for storing the shackle padlock.
The objective of the invention is to offer a bike and motorcycle padlock able to be collapsed for storing conveniently and expanded for use quickly.
The feature of the invention is a lock core rod having one end provided with a locking hole and the other end formed with two pivotal lugs, at least one connecting rod having its opposite ends respectively provided with one and two pivotal lugs extending sideward and having one end pivotally connected with the lock core rod by a connecting member, and a locking rod having one end provided with a pivotal lug to be pivotally connected with the connecting rod by a connecting member and the other end formed with a locking member to be inserted in the locking hole of the lock core rod.